The Last Pawn
by wondersneverfail1
Summary: Ciel's fate is like the ceiling he stares at, static, unchanging. He doesn't fear his fate, but rather something unidentifiable. "Until the end." The phrase comforts and haunts him. Will the restless nights add up? Will Ciel break, second guess? Will he make a mistake, or will he utter check mate? Is Sebastian really waiting until the last piece falls? (SebaCiel, rating may change)


"This is an order."

"You shall never betray me."

"You shall never leave my side."

"No matter what."

.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Something once lost, will never return..."

* * *

"I can stand by myself! I don't need your support."

* * *

"I don't need allies."

"You don't understand."

"I'm playing this game by myself."

"Even if all the pieces are taken away."

"Even so..."

"I'm going."

* * *

"Stay by my side until I fall asleep."

.

"I will be by your side no matter where that may be."

"Until the end."

* * *

"Superficial"

"Cruel"

"Revolting"

"Desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Isn't it even more demonic than a demon?"

"And I'm the same"

"Stealing the stolen"

"Filled with the same ugly contents as them"

"While repeating your reasons over and over."

"This is what a human is"

"And even so... you aim for the horizon over the hills."

* * *

"If it is your wish, I will follow you everywhere."

"Even if your throne crumbles."

"And your shiny crown turns to rust."

"Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up endlessly."

"And we rest upon their decaying bodies..."

"Beside you as you lay softly down, I will be."

"Until I hear the words..."

"Check mate."

* * *

Ciel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. Perfectly straight, his shirt unwrinkled, his blanket flat atop him. He watched the white ceiling, staring, waiting for some change that he knew would never happen. The curtains were drawn, the night closed off to him. Alone he lay, restless. The crescent moon sat, delicately placed in the cloud barren sky, just out of reach to his aimless eyes.

It wasn't the night he seeked. Not the moon, nor the sky, he didn't care for light or shadows. He felt at peace with the darkness. No fear or uncertainty. Sebastian was here and that meant safety. Sebastian was certainty itself. When the world crumbled, when everyone died, when life itself was sucked from earth, Sebastian would remain by his side. Until the end. Ciel knew his fate. He would never know the joys of heaven or hell, he would have an eternity of nothingness. Only memories. Scars. Perhaps, it would be something like this night.

He blinked. The room remained static. His future remained the same. There was no escape from what awaited him. He did not regret the contract, he wasn't second-guessing his decision. He was imagining. Imagining what it would be like. When he died, he wanted no regrets. Was that possible?

He shifted in the bed. He could almost _feel_ Sebastians ears perk up at the movement, even from the other side of the mansion. He closed his eyes. Ciel remembered his life, his second life. The past two years and all of their contents, he heard the conversations, the voices, the laughter. Most of all, he heard the loud silence, droning in his ears. It was a sound unlike any other. The sound, of no sound.

It was his lullaby every night. To that ringing of silence, he drifted off once more, to the tainted dreams that haunted him, his terror invisible to the world, his mental shrieks unheard. And that was how he liked it. Weakness undetected... or so he assumed...

**Woo hoo! Just a little prologue I guess, now I know that Every Day has been at a stand-still for WAY too long but writers block and arrg! And I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and RPing a tad too much :$ But yeah, this is just the beginning of something! I felt the need to post this because I have prologues and first chapters for so many fanfics so I _had_ to post one XD Tell me what you think and if I should actually continue it ^_^ As always, feedback is most wanted! Review, PM, heck, kik me! My username is wondersneverfail1 not just for feedback, but if you want to RP, write something or just be my friend ^_^**** So just take this as an appology for inactivity :/ I sowwy!  
**


End file.
